


Gotta catch him all! wait-

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffles mostly, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well fyotppromts on tumblr posted a pokemon go prompt AND I HAD TO</p><p>Peter meets a large man when there was a charmander in Peter's apartment and the guy keeps coming back and there are no pokemon in Peter's apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta catch him all! wait-

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short because i had to post it NOOOW and Depression is keeping me from writing anymore so Here you go!
> 
> {You know the depression is only half of it... you're just lazy}
> 
> Shut up philip
> 
> {I thought i was fred}
> 
> You don't have a name, 
> 
> Enjoy the thingy!
> 
> {Wow, many smarts, very word}
> 
> Shut it

Peter slipped into his apartment and sighed, today was a difficult day.

 

J.J. was demanding and uni sucked AND the Vulpix across the street got caught before he could get it.

 

Damn 13 year old kid… whatever.

 

He was about to fall into a coma on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He got up and yanked open the door to see a rather large man shrouded in layers of clothes and jackets shifting nervously.

 

“There’s a charmander in your apartment.. can I uh- Can I catch it?” the guy says in a low and gravely voice..

 

Damn with that voice he can have anything.

 

Pushing such thoughts aside Peter stepped back with a smile. “Oh-Of course, come on in?”

 

The Man seemed to squeal, jumping inside. “thankyouthankyouthankyou” He chanted spinning around and staring at his phone, “you know keeping a fire type on a wooden dining room table is not the best way to go”

 

Peter laughed and Stepped up behind him. “well good thing its not real is it?”

 

The man looked at him. “Isn’t it?”

 

“look man, I’m not in the mood to question the existence of anime animals-”

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” The man squealed, hoping from one foot to the other. “I caught it! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou-” He dashed out the door still chanting.

 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou’

 

Peter stood in his apartment quite confused. “You’re welcome!” he calls back. Weird. Whatever.

 

__

 

 

Peter walks through a hallway, there was a fucking Pikachu in his building and he’s gonna find it!

 

He stops in front of a door, certain it’s behind there and cringes. Loud music was blaring through and someone was singing terribly off key, And its just down the hall from his room. Come to think of it Peter never met this guy, he keeps to himself all the time.

 

Gathering courage he knocks loudly on the door and twitches when there’s a crash and swearing, and he seems to be talking to someone. The door is yanked open and a tall figure wearing multiple layers leans on the doorframe.

 

“Hey it’s you!” Peter exclaims. it’s been about a week after the Charmander in his apartment but you kinda remember a 6 foot something guy asking to catch a pokemon in your house.

 

The guy shrinks back a bit and mutters something under his breath.

 

“Oh! Sorry you uh, wanted to catch a Charmander in my apartment? uh.. can I catch the one in yours?” Peter stammers not knowing what to say.

 

The man looks up. “There’s a charmander in my apartment?”

 

“N-no, there’s a Pikachu… I didn’t word that right sorry-”

 

“YOU CAN HAVE IT IF YOU BEAT ME TO IT!” The man yells, pulling Peter inside and pulling out his phone.

 

Peter shook his daze off and wandered into the room staring at his phone and grinned smugly when he did indeed beat the man to the pikachu.

 

“Fuck! Ok I was totally joking when I said that but congrats.” The man grumbled chucking his phone at a wall. Peter smiled and stuck out his hand. “Thanks. Hey, I’m Peter.” The Man shifted on his feet a bit and shook his hand nervously. “Heya Peter, I’m Wade, And you owe me a Pikachu.”

 

 


End file.
